


The Taming of the Shrew

by fembuck



Category: Bitch Slap
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Femslash, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hel is dedicated to keeping Camero in line, and secretly Camero likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of the Shrew

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme.

“Camero, listen to me!”

Hel spoke quickly and with frustration, but Camero simply continued to rant and swear.

“Camero!” Hel yelled.

Nothing.

“Camero!”

Still nothing but an endless stream of profanity.

“GODDAMMIT, CAMERO!” Hel exclaimed shrilly, her hand shooting out and smacking Camero across the cheek as she reached the end of her rope. “Shut the fuck up, and listen to me!”

The constant stream of filth that had been flowing from Camero’s lips finally stopped, and Camero stood still as stone for a few seconds, staring at Hel in disbelief.

“Did you just fucking slap me?” Camero exploded when the shock wore off. “What the fuck, Hel? Are you out of your goddamn mind? Did one of the STD’s that professional fuck bunny gave you finally reach your fucking brain, because the only …”

The rest of Camero’s rant was lost as Hel’s palm connected with her cheek again, slapping her even harder than before.

“You’re dead, Hel. You’re fucking dead! I’m gonna fuck you, kill you, then fuck you again while the corpse is still warm. I’m gonna …”

Hel’s hand shot out, and once again Camero’s words were halted, as Hel took hold of her face, her thumb and fingers digging deeply into Camero’s cheeks. She looked down her nose at Camero for a second, taking in the burning rage in her dark eyes, and then Hel drew her hand back and slapped Camero’s tit.

“The only thing you’re gonna do is shut the fuck up and listen to me,” Hel growled, staring Camero down.

Camero’s cheeks hollowed out beneath Hel’s fingers and Hel turned her head to the side just in time to miss the fat wad of spit Camero launched at her.

“So difficult,” Hel breathed out, biting her fingers even harder into Camero’s flesh, “Such a bad girl, all the time. It’s gotten to the point where I can’t help but think that you like it when I punish you.”

Camero’s nostrils flared in anger and she started breathing out through her nose roughly, but she didn’t fight Hel’s hold and Hel knew she was right about Camero.

It didn’t surprise her really. It was probably exhausting being Camero and it made sense to Hel that someone as violent, aggressive, impulsive, and crazy as Camero would secretly desire to be dominated, to be controlled. Camero wanted discipline, probably craved it, but given her sociopathy the only place she could find that was in someone else.

Still staring into Camero’s eyes, her gaze steady and remote, Hel drew her hand back and brought it down across Camero’s breast again, and despite herself, Camero’s eyelashes fluttered and her lips parted slightly – as if she wished to make a sound but wasn’t quite ready yet to give Hel the satisfaction. That was fine with Hel though, she never shied away from a bit of hard work.

Hel squeezed Camero’s breast roughly in her hand and then pinched her nipple forcefully through Camero’s dirty white tank top until Camero’s eyes finally closed and a whimper escaped from between her lips.

Better, Hel thought, and then she drew her hand back and slapped it across Camero’s breast again, being careful to make sure her palm connected with Camero’s aching nipple.

Camero’s eyes shot open and she wailed as Hel’s slap sent a shock of pain and then a wave of warmth coursing through her body. Her legs shook in the aftermath of Hel’s slap, and her cunt spasmed so forcefully that Camero thought she might have cum a little.

When her legs were steady again, Camero opened her eyes and saw Hel smiling down at her smugly. A look of defiance came into her eyes, but Hel’s red lips puckered as she ssh’d Camero.

Hel palmed Camero’s breast once again, squeezing and rubbing and pinching, and eventually Camero calmed and her body started to melt again, her eyelashes starting to flutter once more as pleasure cascaded through her.

Eventually Camero sighed, and when she did, Hel drew her hand back and smacked her tit again.

Camero sighed at the feel of that as well, and the exhalation set fire to the desire that had been crackling between Hel’s legs after she hit Camero’s breast for the first time.

Hel gruffly ordered Camero to lift her hands so that she could yank the olive-skinned beauty’s tank top off. There was a bra on underneath, but it was necessary for Camero to wear one because her tits were so big, so Hel couldn’t really complain about the inconvenience.

Hel watched Camero’s chest rise and fall rapidly for a few seconds, drinking in the sight of sweat glistening on the heaving swells of Camero’s breasts, and then she took her hand away from holding Camero’s face so that she could yank down her bra.

The motion was not gentle, and when the material passed over Camero’s sensitive nipples, Camero gasped and rolled her hips towards Hel needfully.

Hel knew exactly where Camero wanted her and what she wanted her to do, but Camero’s breasts were free now and Hel wasn’t nearly finished with them. Her mouth watered at the sight of Camero’s hard, dark nipples and her palm itched to make firm contact with Camero’s soft skin.

Hel ran her hand up Camero’s torso, over her ribs and then under her breast and pushed up, presenting Camero’s breast to her waiting lips like a dessert. Hel flipped her long red-hair over her shoulder, and then she gracefully leaned down and took Camero’s nipple into her mouth, alternating between sucking on the dark nub, and flicking her tongue teasingly over the tip until Camero was mewling and arching into her mouth.

When she had Camero writhing again, Hel drew back and using both of her hands, she slapped Camero’s breasts, alternating between the two of them until Camero’s breathing was rapid as gunfire, then she switched back to sucking on Camero’s tits.

Hel kept this up until Camero was a quivering mess, and only then did she reach down and unbutton Camero’s jeans.

“You’re being very good right now,” Hel breathed out when Camero’s eyes opened and locked onto hers, “so I’m going to reward you. Would you like to cum?”

“Yes,” Camero managed to pant, aroused to the point that nothing mattered to her other than finding a way to cum.

“Okay,” Hel murmured, slipping her hand into Camero’s pants and then running her fingers over the incredibly wet crotch of panties. “But I expect you to listen to me when we’re done,” she continued stroking Camero lightly through the cotton. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Camero choked out closing her eyes.

“Good girl,” Hel whispered, and then she slipped her fingers beneath Camero’s soaked panties and slipped her fingers inside of her.

“Look at me,” Hel ordered a few seconds later when Camero’s eyes started to close.

Camero obeyed.

Hel smiled and then started to fuck Camero with her fingers.

As Hel’s fingers moved within Camero, her other hand returned to Camero’s breast to toy with it. Hel’s fingers pushed deeply into Camero and curled, her palm pressing against and rubbing Camero’s clit as her other hand played with Camero’s tit. Camero’s hands came to rest on Hel’s shoulders, needing the support of Hel’s body to remain upright as Hel fucked her. Camero’s breathing became harsher and harsher, and when she started begging Hel knew that she was close to cumming.

Hel drew her hand back and brought it down on Camero’s tit, once, twice, thrice, and then Camero cried out and fell into Hel’s body, wrapping her arms around Hel to keep herself upright as her hips bucked and hot jets of cum spurted into Hel’s hand.

“Now,” Hel said when the few wits Camero had began to return to her. “Are you going to listen to me?”

“Mm, yes,” Camero sighed, nuzzling her face into Hel’s neck contently as small aftershocks still made her body tremble.

“Good girl,” Hel breathed out, smiling to herself before lowering her head to place a kiss on Camero’s forehead. “Good girl.”

The End


End file.
